vortex_of_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Dicksense
no Michael Dicksense's biography In the beginning, there was the mighty dick. but he had no sense, so to rectify the problem He CrEaTeD the Dicksense. The Dicksense evolved into a male and a female human, who gave themselves first names. Their names were Superjehova Dicksense and Rat Dicksense. They soon had RIGEROUS, GREASY SEX and Pooble and Michael Dicksense were born. Pooble went on to become famous chef Ainsley Harriot, whereas Michael stayed at home to play with half a barbie. Soon after, Michael began to work with a program named Cubase. It was shit, and so was Ableton, so he decided to use a combination of FL Studio and Audacity to make works of art. Unfortunately, his child, Download Festivle 2009 Dicksense, died, and this caused Michael to spiral downwards into depression. However, someone made the joke "Who?" after Michael mentioned "The Who" and this made him laugh so much that he forgot depression was a real medical thing and instead became happy. Michael decided to produce tracks under the name "Satsuma Sumo" but none of these got finished because each song was about 78 and a half minutes long. It was about 6 years before Michael met up with his wife Camelface Dicksense, that he finally had the inspiration to start the epic band/label Vortex of Crap. Discography *''ONIICHAN, YOUR PENIS IS SO DIRTY AND MUCKY'' The official Vortex of Crap debut. Half of the album is exerts from Michael Dicksense's time as "Satsuma Sumo", cut down to fit the new traditional Vortex of Crap song length. In the album are three remixes, each one much better than the original. The album cover has no known origin, only that it was drawn by a mysterious git...the same git that would later come to haunt Dicksense until the end of days. Chuckleberry Flatulant Dickmuncher also comes to try and trick Michael into joining the Bread cult. *''WILLY BUM POO SNIFF FEATURING NINTENDO (AND WILL SMITH PLS DON'T KIK MY ASS)'' An experimental single that would later pave way for the unmissable stylistic music style in later releases. The song was made when Nintendo burst into his house one day yelling that Will smith was coming to kick Michael's ass. This did not happen, as Nintendo was lying to get Michael to sign a contract so he would be forced to make music for terrible Mario sequels. *''PLATINUM ARSE PART 1'' The first part in a legendary trilogy that would ultimately seal Michael Dicksense's fate...In the album, Michael Dicksense's pet owl Inspector Shit Wank McAss Ballsack Gribbins discovers a map that explains the mystery of the platinum arse. The map points to a strange house, but before they set off, Dicksense must deal with a zombie apocalypse, which he does so, because he is bloody superb. *''MY COCK REACHES 88MPH UP YOUR ASSHOLE'' a'a''cualy is made by genius incredible, but genius incredible did not have a alias at dis ''time so h''e let' mi'''cha'l DICKENSGHAERGH *''PLATINUM ARSE PART 2'' Platinum Arse Part 2 is the epic second installment in the legendary Platinum Arse series. In this installment, Michael Dicksense follows the map of the Git to the house of Kazuya from Tekken, who forces Dicksense to Ting Tang his Walla Walla to make it Bing Bang before he tells the location of the Platinum Arse. *''PLATINUM ARSE PART 3 - THE FINAL(?)'' The third installment in the series starts as Michael is leading the directions of Kazuya from Tekken, who has told him the location of the Platinum Arse. On his journey, Michael Dicksense encounters the wonderful Genius Incredible, and they become best friends. Although Dicksense tells him of his quest, Genius Incredible was unable to participate as he had more pressing matters with an individual named "Hindu-San". However, Genius Incredible was accepted fully into vortex of Crap, and thereon produced music for the budding label. However, is Michael's quest over..? *''FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS'' will be edited later kthnx bye